


In that moment, I only saw you.

by allixirr



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MC is an idiot, Romance, academy/boarding school au, i hated writing this the main character is ://
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixirr/pseuds/allixirr
Summary: Rose finally has some peace and quiet after the first year students have gone to sleep. Unfortunately, peace and quiet lasts only for a few minutes before it’s interrupted by that idiot that goes by the name of Mason Crest.-written at 1am with generally shitty writing and a hogwarts-esque setting and no plot. read with caution, written for a friend
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	In that moment, I only saw you.

The common room had been emptied out of first years hours ago, retiring themselves to their more comfortable beds upstairs. The cold winter night had simply been ignored by the fireplace, the heat comfortably enveloping the room in a blanket of warmth. Faint woodsmoke hung in the air, adding to the ambience of the night. 

In other words,  _ perfect _ .

For the first time in ages since the start of the year, I could finally find solace in the peacefulness in the common room. There was no loud conversation and gossip, only the soft crackle of the fire as a reminder of the time passing. A place that I could study in peace, with next to no interruptions.

At least, for the first ten minutes, the silence had been beautiful. Then, I realised I had spoken too soon, the jarring sound of a voice suddenly ripping me from my relaxed state of mind.

“Boo.”

My hand froze, ink staining paper slowly.

“My god, Crest,” I sighed, setting my pen down and glaring at the face of an idiot leaning over the back of the couch, “you could at least have the decency to announce your presence.”

“In my defence, I had my face right next to yours for at least thirty seconds,” shrugged Mason, leaping over the couch and next to me, “you’re the one that didn’t pay attention because you were so focused on your school work, ya nerd.”

“I refuse to believe that,” I countered, “there’s no way you were that quiet for a  whole  thirty seconds?”

“You’d better believe it, Rosie.”

“I-I thought I told you to stop calling me that,” I stuttered, mentally hitting myself for my lack of confidence.

“Beats me why you’d want me to stop though, it’s a cute nickname.”

“It adds unnecessary syllables and is far too cute for my taste.”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” grinned Mason. “How edgy.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“You look cute though.”

“What?”

“I said— “ _You look like Groot though_ ” . Like, from Guardians of the Galaxy?”

“I don’t even...”

I looked into his eyes, and I suddenly felt the urge to pause. Were his eyes... always this mesmerising? I’d never looked for so long as to make out the details, despite our long friendship, but looking at them now... 

“What’s up? Can’t handle my devilishly handsome looks?” He flashed a charming, practiced smile, and I felt warmth creep into my cheeks.

“I feel sorry for all the girls in this school who have to deal with the grin from the depths of hell,” I responded smoothly, turning my head back towards my work and shuffling my notes back together, “and now look what you’ve done. You’ve ruined my perfectly good paper by surprising me, and you ruined my peaceful study session in the common room.”

“What d’you mean ‘ _ sorry _ ’? All the ladies love me!” Mason pouted, crossing his arms like a child denied candy.

“Only the first years,” I said, still packing up my belongings. “Did you need anything before I go?”

“... ah, yeah, a pen, I suppose, I need to sign this note—“ he held up a piece of paper “—that the prof gave me.”

Eyeing him suspiciously, I passed him one. But... in the split second that the tips of his fingers had brushed mine... 

I drew back my hand as soon as I’d let go of the pen, and quickly stood up, unceremoniously dumping the rest of my stationery into my bag. 

“Yep, alright then! It’s pretty late, have a great night!” I rushed out, each word seeming to overlap over the next. “Bye!”

“Oh... see ya, Rosie.”

I bounded up the stairs, heart racing. Whether it was from my running off, the impromptu conversation, or the cheshire-like grin of Mason genuinely enjoying himself... I didn’t even know at that moment. All I knew was that when I had snuck a glance back at the top of the staircase, Mason’s head was down, and his eyes had a softness unlike anything I’d seen from him in the past, eyes reflecting the firelight in an almost contemplative state.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy BeLlA bOo


End file.
